Moon Phrases: A drabble series
by missdark8607
Summary: Summary: What happens in between those big or minor moments? What happens after? They all string together into the bigger picture. Little parts that make up a whole in this case a whole season of Sailor Moon! This collection focuses on major and minor characters as well as some of the villains of Sailor Moon.
1. This is the Moon warrior?

_Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own this series because I'm totally poor! Therefore, Sailor Moon belongs to the wonderful Naoko Takeuchi. So all the the following yeah just doing it for the love of fanfiction and sailor moon no profit. _

**E 1 D1: This is the Moon warrior!?**

She had been watching the girl since early in the morning. Analyzing all the possible outcomes, the risk of identifying herself and most of all trying to purge all the doubts she feels. Yet she knows something about the girl she is staring at has to be special but she is still unable to shake out all the doubts and fears she has.

_"Unbelievable! There's no way such a klutzy, crybaby, gossip, lazy, girl couldn't possible be the one I've been searching for this whole time,"_ she thought to herself; as she paced about the fence sighing under the setting sun. Meanwhile, the girl in question was already sleeping! She rubs the moon mark on her forehead as she reviews the events of the day with another heavy sigh.

She remembers earlier that day and how those awful cruel boys taping the horrible Band-Aid on her forehead and if it hadn't been for that girl... Brr! She shudders at all the horrible things those young ruffians could have done to her! But ever since she stared into those blue eyes she felt something more there like a connection. She's sure of it! And despite the girl's many faults Serena is the one Luna's been searching for. The warrior of the moon...no Sailor Moon! She leaps up onto the windowsill.

It begins.

_A/n: UGH. So rusty! First Sailor Moon fanfic I have done in YEARS! Seriously, I think the last one I did was way back in high school after going through the manga for like the fifth time. However, this summer was supposed to be when the debut of the 2013 Sailor Moon anime series was supposed to start but it's not. So I'm re-watching the classic series in ENGLISH aka the North American dub and making drabbles about it. (It's how I choose to cope with all the delays and being too dirt poor for the new merch.) Well I hope you enjoy and they don't suck too badly. . Review, revolt, or something. Thank you for at least reading. (Totally un-beta tested but will go over mistakes over time.) _


	2. Dream Boyfriend

**E2 D2: Dream Boyfriend **

She crumbles up the paper again and sighs laying her head down on the desk. _'Gez this was WAY harder than it looked,'_ the red head girl thought. Her trashcan was nearly full of with all her other previous attempts. She stares at the clock if she didn't get it together soon there was no way she would be able to feature on Love Line now. Another heavy sighs leaves her body as she draws another blank.

_'Gotta focus girl,'_ she chides herself.

She blushes just thinking about the mega hot DJ's voice as he reads each love letter on the air late at night. _'Man those girls were so lucky! Not only did the have someone to express such feelings of love but they were able to share it on air to everyone,' _she thinks fondly_._

She groans out loud as she lifts her head off the desk. She thinks back to earlier that day when she was hanging around with Serena just chatting when the so-called inspiration of hers had bumped into them.

_'Darien,' she blushes. _

She didn't know much about the guy other than Serena totally couldn't stand him at all. But he was older, mysterious, and very handsome. She wonders what it would be like having him for a boyfriend. While that guy was so out of her league a girl couldn't help but dream.

Molly picks up her pen and hopes she makes it on time to send her letter off to Love Line.

**~End~**

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I don't really have my own (reliable) computer. So the updates will be a little slow. But stick around okay. I promise that I will finish the first two seasons of Sailor Moon in English! (Yes I chuckle every time at that) Anyway this drabbles was inspire by the scene in which Molly uses Darien as inspiration for her love letter to Love Line. (Yeah the North American release skips a lot of episodes) _


	3. Of Weight and Water Works

**E3 D3: Of Weight and Water Works **

**WAAAAAAH! **

The whole neighborhood flinches at the ear piercing wails coming from the home of a certain fourteen-year-old girl. _'What was the world shattering crisis this time,'_ they wondered.

_'Only a half of pound,'_ she thinks to herself. Sure it was half a pound today but soon it will be pounds after pound! Luna was right pretty soon she will be too fat to even fight in her Sailor Moon outfit! How will she fight all those evil (and mega scary) monsters looking like a blimposaurs!

She wails again soaking up her pillow. It's so cruel! Mama, Papa, Sammy and even Luna telling her it wasn't a big deal. None of them understood the pressure she was feeling. She really wants to lose weight, stay thin, and look good; but she lives in a world full of yummy food! Plus, how will Tuxedo Mask come rescue her if she's the size of a whale! And she'll never see Andrew again! She'll die old, fat and alone with nothing but packages of jelly donuts surrounding her blimp of a body. It was fate!

She sniffles and rubs her eyes. The moon outside is already big and bright in the clear dark sky. She was sure by tomorrow her eyes were be as red as a bunny. Great, she will be fat and ugly.

_"THAT'S IT,"_ she declares. This girl is totally going on a mega super diet and she is gonna to cut off on all the sweets and only have two meals a day! That's how she'll lose weight! Starting right now!

"Serena, dear I made Lemon pie hurry up and get a slice," called Mama from the kitchen; the yummy aroma already filling the home and going straight to a certain 14-year old nose and tummy.

_'Okay maybe tomorrow I'll cut off the sweets,'_ Serena thinks.

No one ever says no to Mama's world famous totally delicious lemon pie after-all! Serena rushes down to hog down on some pie before bed.

**~End~**

_A/N: LOL silly Bunny! You don't need to diet you have a great body! (Like most people do!) Seriously, forget those images you see in the media and enjoy your body for what it is!) This was fun to write. I love how immature Serena/Usagi can be especially in the first two seasons. Hope you enjoy reading it. Comment or whatever! Thanks. _


	4. Anything for Fame

**E4 D4: Anything for Fame **

"Just stay still I'm almost done," the red-head orders.

'A guy should have more pride than this,' he thinks. But it's hard to come by when one of the cutest and sweetest girls in his class is this close to his face. He's trying hard not to blush as she applies actual blush to his cheeks. He's been to her house before and her mom is just downstairs; but his body isn't quite listening to the logic in that as he can feel his heart in throat. He's not sure if it's from embarrassment or teenage hormones.

He hadn't known what she wanted to discuss when she called him over the phone earlier but somehow it had ended with him here now in a dress suit with make up on his face. Because...

***Earlier***

"Come on Melvin please," Molly whines.

"But Molly," he groans.

"We'll be superstars for sure! Just follow my plan," Molly declares.

"And we'll spilt the profits fifty/fifty," Melvin considers.

"Sure! Just think of all the fame and fortune! We'll be mega stars in no time," Molly beams.

"But why do I have to dress up as a girl," he whimpers out loud.

"You have to think outside of the box sometimes! Boy-Girl duos are common enough these days. This will draw much more attention to our act," Molly explains.

There they were in Molly's room staring at one bright orange dress suit. Melvin wanted to leave but Molly pleading was starting to win him over. She wanted him to cross-dress for the talent show contest. He wasn't sure this new scheme of hers was going to work and he was more than sure it was going to fail. He was starting to wish his bug collection club had a meeting today.

"Just think about Serena will say once we are both super rich and famous," Molly said with a rather convincing wink.

'I got him now,' Molly thinks deviously. Melvin was a sucker for anything that might get him Serena's attention. Plus, it serves Serena right for wigging out on her earlier! She hopes they DO win the contest and become rich and famous! Molly huffs at her foolproof revenge plan.

Melvin blushes at the comment. He scratches the back of his head feverously. He picks up the suit considering all the possible outcomes. They could win the contest and actually become superstars. He can have Molly as his managing partner and maybe Serena would be his girlfriend! Life would be so cool!

"Okay let's do it Molly," he declares.

"Just follow my lead and we'll be superstars in no time," Molly grins.

And that's how you get Melvin to cross-dress for you.

**~Fin~**

_A/N: Tee Hee! One of my earlier head-canons for Sailor Moon is that Melvin/Umino, Molly/Naru, and Serena/Usagi are childhood friends. So they been to each other's houses and are closer than anime made them. It's just too bad Molly wasn't a Sailor Senshi. Anyway, this drabble was based off cross-dressing Melvin! Because that was just too _


	5. Same Old School Blues

**E 5D: Same Old School Blues **

_'Yeah I bet she got kick out. Not as smart as she thinks,'_ said the girl.

_'Yeah she looks like a total snob,'_ another puts in.

The blue-hair girl genius overheard them and she was even surer they meant for her to overhear as they weren't being very subtle about their gossip after-all. It should hurt less than it did but it was the always the same. Every school was the same. The faculty loved her while her fellow students hated and/or envy her to the point of isolation. Sure a few would be nice to her just to try to con her into giving out answers for exams or doing their homework for them. However, she had too much integrity for that and after firmly objecting to such things they would shun her or start to pick on her.

At her last school, after rejecting to do homework for a group of girls, most of the class had ignored her and soon she had became a social pariah within the student body. Even after school no one wanted to be seen with her or talk to her. They had called her many nasty things behind her back or just out of ear shot. It had hurt a lot but she overcame it by focusing even more on her studies.

Now that her mom had been transfer to the big city hospital; which, meant they had to move again. So here she was again at new school already facing the same old problems; the same students either fearing or misunderstanding her because of test scores. She didn't consider herself a snob just shy. While she knew a lot about academia she was totally clueless in all the current hot gossip and other things people her age enjoyed drawling on about.

_'Everyone is friendly here and I'm sure a smart girl like you will make friends in no time Amy,'_ she remembers one the advisors stating when she reported in earlier that day.

She saw many groups of friends as she walked around by herself through the halls and around the yard. She already notices that the stares and the gossip surrounding her.

_'It's the same,'_ she thinks to herself. She'll focus on her studies.

She'll be alone again but it will be okay. After all, she was used to it.

**~End~**

_A/N: This one was harder. I feel like hitting myself with a thesaurus! But yeah I felt so sorry for Amy when Serena and the others are gossiping about her. Oh and Mean Girls was totally on when I was typing this. So fetch. _


	6. Shopping 101

**E6 D6: Friends W/ Brains **

"WHOA! YOU NEVER SHOPPED TILL YOU DROPPED BEFORE," Serena screeched over the phone!

Amy winched at the volume as she pulls the phone away from her burning ear. It had been only been a couple of days now. Not only has she discovered that she was Sailor Mercury but she also still couldn't believe that believe Serena, of all people, was Sailor Moon! She had also made her first real friend too. And now Serena wanted to bring her on an all-day shopping trip this Saturday.

"Don't you have homework you need to finish," Amy questioned.

"Ugh Amy it's Saturday I'll finish it,' Serena sighed. _'Gez is everything work, work, and work with Amy? More reason for her to get out and go shopping. She totally needs a lesson in shop-logy 101,'_ Serena thought with a nod.

"Amy don't be such a teacher! Besides we can go to a really cool bookstore I know," Serena pleaded over the phone.

Amy sighed. _'If only Serena put in this much effort into her studies, helping them finding this Moon Princess and beating these evil doers,'_ she thinks as slowly gives into Serena's whining. It possible couldn't be too tedious and it shouldn't last all day. Plus, the promise of going to a new bookstore may be worth it and she really never has gone shopping all day like other girls her age have.

"Okay. I give in Serena, but afterwards, we really should go to the library and study a bit," Amy reasons.

"Fine! Fine! See ya tomorrow Amy," Serena answers.

**~The Next Day~**

Serena was late as usual. Luckily, Amy had something to read as she waited for her friend by the café Serena said she would meet her at. Suddenly said book was snatch away from her without warning.

"No way! You can't be studying yet Amy! It's time to get shopping!" Serena declared poking her lightly on the forehead.

"You're late," Amy said with a huff. Hopefully, she would remember where she left off.

Serena chuckled while scratching the back of her head in the carefree way she always did. The shopping district was already buzzing with a lot of activity but the weather was fine and it was a good day to be out and about. Amy was looking forward to hanging out with her new friend.

"Yeah sorry about that guess I need a new alarm clock," Serena stated.

"We can go look for one," Amy suggested.

"Ah, Amy shopping isn't planned. You have to go with the flow," Serena declared.

And with that the two girls headed off into the wild wonderful world of shopping. And had shopping been a subject in school Serena probably would have been able to pass without fail.

**~End~**

_A/N: Just playing around as the idea of Serena roping Amy into a shopping trip is just funny to me. And like Amy said within the episode itself she wasn't all that experience in shopping for fun like Serena. Anyway if you had to guess this was a 'Before' drabble as it takes place right before episode six of the English dub. Please feel free to comment or whatever. Thanks. _


	7. Cold Flame

**E7 D7: Cold Flame **

His eyes were cold like a deadly evil snake. She didn't trust him at all and even her basic gut instincts felt weird around him. In addition, the sudden chaos surrounding missing buses full of people were just a little too suspicious for her taste. Something evil was lurking and it had to be that man! She shivers as she remembers back to when she first locked eyes on that man.

**~A few days ago~**

She slides open the door and notices the blonde head man sitting down across from her grandpa as he slowly sips tea; while her grandpa prattles on and on with his dumb jokes and stories.

"Ah this is my granddaughter Raye I was telling you about. Raye please introduce yourself to Jed," Grandpa laughs out.

Raye bows politely to the man as tries to shake off the negative vibes that have suddenly plaguing her. Something is off but she doesn't know what.

"Hello. You grandpa here has been telling me so much about you," Jed says.

"Nice to meet you," Raye replies back.

They lock eyes and it like staring at into a cold dark abyss. She's barely able to hold back the need to flinch at the coldness of his dark blue eyes. Something really wasn't right here. She had to get to the bottom of this. A cold burning flame was engulfing her down to the pit of soul.

"So what is your purpose here," Raye stated curtly.

"Ah! There's the business sense I've been drilling into you," Grandpa chuckles as he takes another sip of tea; nodding over to the blonde man with a sly slow grin on his old face.

"You see Jed here has offered to help out around here for free," Grandpa boasts.

"What! Grandpa I said we don't need any extra help! I can take on the extra work myself," Raye declares.

"Now, now Raye you have to focus on schoolwork and you can't work yourself to death for an old man like me," Grandpa says cheerful.

_'He's already made up his mind,'_ Raye thinks miserably. Clearly her grandpa couldn't sense the bad vibes she was getting from this Jed person. Something ominous was coming off him in waves.

"Please Miss Raye. I won't be in the way much. You will barely even notice my presence here. I would just like to help out and bring some more business to your lovely temple," Jed says coolly.

"Ah. See Raye. Jed here has good work ethics and business sense. Might even make a good boyfriend for you," Grandpa cracks out.

"I think I'm going to like the energy here," Jed laughs along with Grandpa.

"Ugh! Grandpa you are so one-track minded," Raye shouts storming out of the room.

Since that day dark vibes have been destroying the serenity and balance of the temple. Yet with no real proof Raye has been unable to make a move against Jed. Now people were missing and the media was giving the temple a bad rap. Slowly, she was developing her own flame one that might be able to burn away Jed's.

**~FIN~**

_A/N: I went a little over my limit the first couple of times. My drabbles should be less than 500 characters and before editing it was actually 600! So yeah this drabble was based off how Jadeite wormed his way into Raye's temple. Originally I thought maybe mind control but Raye is too bad ass for that. (Even in the anime) Re-watching the episode I'm sure that she knew something was up with 'Jed' from the get go but for her Grandpa health let it go. Overall, think I'm finding my voice and getting better at these. So I hope they are getting more enjoyable to read as well. Please comment or whatever. Thanks. _


	8. A Prince in Dreamland

**E8 D8: A Prince in Dreamland**

_A/n: Sorry for the long wait. There have just been massive heat waves, family issues, and other stuff going on but hopefully these next drabbles make up for it. I will finish this series. _

He was bored. Very, very bored! He knew things would end up this way. They always did when hanging out with Andrew. So currently, he was sitting alone finishing up his drink at the newest theme park. He sighed as he tried to drown out all the surrounding sounds. Why had he even bothered?

**~Days earlier~**

"Come on Darien you could use the break. I'm really trying to make a good impression with her," Andrew pleaded.

Darien sighed heavily away from the phone. This was a losing battle and he knew he might as well give up and help with Andrew's plan. After all it was what friends did for each other right? Besides, if Andrew got with whoever this new girl was then he would less likely have to bug him about this kind of stuff anymore.

"Alright I'll come," Darien said.

"Great! I swear we'll have fun and the girls are really nice," Andrew said in his overly cheerful voice.

**~Present~**

He tossed his juice can in the nearest recycle bin and kept walking. The other girl who he was supposed to hang out with had long since abandoned the group after spotting some buddies from her old high school. Not that he minded. Meanwhile, Andrew and Rita were enjoying all the rides and being yet another stereotypical couple.

Now he was walking around trying not to notice all the happy families, couples, and groups of school kids as they passed him by. He wanted to find Andrew and tell him was leaving. Though he was having that bad feeling again; something about this place wasn't right. He had been reading the reports about the missing people as well. Since he was now alone why not try to do some investigating.

He notices the train ride. Sure it was childish sure but it ran the course of the park. It would be the perfect way for finding out about this so-called Dreamland princess and anything that might be amiss. What could go wrong?

**~FIN~**

A/n: Because why else was Darien on that train like a total dork? The first version of this was pretty angsty and I hated it. Hopefully this is better. Well let me know what you think.


	9. Hidden Depths

**E9 D9: Hidden Depths**

A sly smile graced her cold face. Perfect if this all worked out. Not only would she will gain favor with Queen Beryl but if she could stay close enough to Lord Jadeite; she could find his weakness and exploited it. Possible even get rid of the fool with a little more time. All she had to do was get rid of those annoying Sailor scouts and collect vast amount of energy. She let out a dark evil chuckled as she went over her plan again.

For far too long she had lurked in the underbelly of the Negaverse watching and waiting for the chance to prove herself. As much as she would hate to admit it she had been a weakling and that's why she wasn't a high-ranking general. So, she worked harder to gain power and what she couldn't make up for in brute strength she did so in cunning and planning. Within the depths she had studied Lord Jadeite methods, the Sailor Scouts and of course how best to gather energy from the humans.

Apparently, an emotion called love was something power among the humans; in which they were foolish enough to do anything for. It was one of the most exploited weaknesses they had. When those foolish Sailor scouts came she would crush them with the power of the waves. Then once she had more power and status she would do the same with Lord Jadeite and the other generals. Nothing would stop her from becoming Queen Beryl's most powerful commander. But why stop there? She smirked coldly as it was finally time to put the plan in motion.

The seas have been known for being a cold and cruel mistress but Titus was crueler and colder one.

A/n: Villains are harder to write for. Especially minor ones but something about Titus wouldn't leave my head. At first I thought she may have wanted to get close to Jadeite because she had a crush on him but after watching it again she was probably just using him to gain favor for Queen Beryl so that's where this idea came from.


	10. Extinguish & Ignition

**E/P 10: Extinguish & Ignition**

Those evil eyes of Queen Beryl would haunt him for all eternity. A cold sweat had overtaken him as tried to keep from shaking all over. This was his last chance, as he couldn't afford to fail anymore and coming back with a tiny amount of energy wouldn't be enough to save him this time. There could be no more mistakes what he would have to get rid of the Sailor Scouts and collect all energy from the humans! If he was honest he would have to admit that he had been underestimating the Sailor Scouts due to their sex. He always thought he would have more time to toy with them but time had clearly run out for him. He had to put everything into his next plan and crush them.

'The key was that wimpy Sailor Moon,' he thought. One on one he could dispatch her easily enough. But she had those other two scouts, Mars and Mercury who had proven over and over to be pretty powerful. He needed to split them up and take them out one by one for his plan to work out as needed; else he would be defeated again and be doomed forever under Queen Beryl' spell.

"Curse those Sailor Scouts," he growled. They had always come to extinguish his plans time and again So he would gain back Queen Beryl's trust, destroy the Sailor Scouts once and for all, collect the energy needed for the Negaverse as everything those Sailor Scouts fought for would go down in flames. Yes he would succeed this time or burn.

**~Elsewhere~**

ig·ni·tion n

1. the process of setting something on fire

2. a mechanism that determines when, where, and how a spark is delivered to an engine cylinder to ignite the fuel and start or run the engine

3. a spark in an internal-combustion engine that ignites and explodes a mixture of fuel and air

A cold sweat ran though his body as he finished writing down that last entry for his assignment. 'Was he that weak,' he thought to himself? Like most of the city he had seen Jadeite challenge to the Sailor Scouts. He had no doubt that manic would burn the city down either way. He wondered how the Sailor Scouts would reply to Jadeite. Of course he would also be there to help protect them and the city as well. Clearly Jadeite was finished playing games with them and this was the endgame.

He just hopes he could be of some help for them. It wasn't by chance that the so-called challenge had excluded him either. Clearly, Jadeite had been underestimating him and the Sailor Scouts with each battle they had all grown powerful. He was ready to finish thing and he was prepared to be the ignition of hope for the Sailor scouts and the city. He smirks heading out of the library and off to see Andrew.

**~Fin~**

_A/N: But then he bumps into Serena and everything goes to heck then. This probably explains why he was in such a foul mood with her as well as he really probably wanted to hang out with Andrew. Such pressure. _


	11. Of friendship & Tennis

**E/p11: Of friendship & Tennis**

She still couldn't believe the things Molly had told her but she was glad that in the end no one was really hurt and that Sailor Moon had come to save her. She spent the following days apologizing to the people that she may have offended and taking a break from the courts. She hung out with Molly more and focused her studies. Everything was fine again. Then she got the call.

Amazingly, blacking out for a while had paid off as one of the top sports schools in the country wanted her to attend. She had wanted to decline at first but her parents had been so proud of her. She was kind of blue and the only way she knew how to take care of them was to visit her friend Molly.

"Hasn't it been your dream Katie to go pro and play around the world," Molly asked.

"Yeah but its really far away and I didn't think it would happen so soon," Katie said hugging the pillow tightly in her arms.

"Besides I don't even remember everything that happened during that time. What if I'm not good enough for the pros," Katie confessed.

"Katie! It doesn't matter even before all the crazy things that has happen. You are one of the best players in the area I'm sure she will be able to prove yourself in no time," Molly declared.

Katie sighed on the edge of Molly's bed. She didn't want to really say what was bothering her. The real reason why she didn't want to leave was...

"Besides it's not like you won't ever come back right and I'll be right here waiting for you," Molly smiled.

"I know and I glad that we're friends Mol," Katie said with a warm smile.

Molly did her very best to cheer her friend up that night as Katie slept over. Over time the two had drifted somewhat apart granted they were now in different junior high schools and Molly would be lying herself if she said she didn't miss hanging out with Katie more. Sure she had Serena now but even then her friendship with Serena was kind of drifting now that she had two other new friends and all these weird things kept happening around the city.

'Growing up is so hard,' she thought as she drifting off to sleep next to her best friend Katie.

**~The next week~**

Katie had packed up and was ready to go. Her school had given her a wonderful goodbye party. Her parents couldn't stop bragging about their talented daughter. She called Molly as often as possible. The two even had one last tennis match and she gave away her favorite racquet to Molly. Although it was a bummer to leave everything she knew behind, Katie was looking forward in improving her skills and attempting to make it to the pros.

She promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore as the city grew more and more distance from the rear view mirror. It had been a crazy week for her and she still wasn't sure what to make of all of it but she knew that the future was calling. Though sadly she it was a future away from Molly.

"Goodbye Molly," she whispered as the tears flowed freely down her face.

_A/N: Match Point Sailor Moon was one of the hardest episodes to write for. I almost kind of wanted to skip it since nothing really jumped at me to write for. Then I thought Molly made such a big deal over Katie, which was kind of dumb IMPO seeing as I don't think we ever meet her again! Besides not even Serena knew about Katie and she's supposed to be Molly's BFF. I think it's unique to the English dub_


	12. Double Date

**E12: Double Date**

_A/n: Sorry I promise at least two people that I would have more drabbles this week but I think I have to push it back till Tuesday. This has been a very busy week for me and I haven't gotten around typing all of drabbles out yet. Hopefully, this will hold up for the weekend and I super promise to have more come Tuesday. Thank you and if you are enjoying these drabbles let me know! _

He had to be dreaming! Not only had his mom gave him a raise in his allowance but he was now spending it on Serena! Better yet she had just asked him out for drinks! This was shaping up to be the best day ever! There weren't enough words in the world to describe how happy Melvin was feeling right at this moment.

Meanwhile, Serena was spacing out as usual, but that's alright he would could enjoy staring into her dreamy eyes as they share a delicious prune milkshake like a real couple! What could they do next? Things were happening so fast and he hadn't really planned ahead. Maybe he should let Serena guide the date? He didn't really care if he ends up spending all his allowance on her. He was the luckiest guy on the planet right now and he couldn't wipe the goofy smile off his face if he wanted too.

**_~Not far away~_**

This was happening pretty fast for his taste. Why did so many strange things happen to him? He had stepped on the girl and now he was probably about to spend the last of his paycheck her. How long before they bore each other or they distance themselves from each other he wondered. He wasn't really good at this sort of thing to beginning with and had way too many things to do that dating just wasn't a good idea. But it was probably rude to step on someone and not treat them to lunch right? At least, they shared at least one hobby.

She was younger than him but held an air of mystery and maturity he could respect. He wonders why she seems with the meatball head but thinks its probably best not to ask for those details. He quietly sips his drinks as he continues to listen to her do most of the talking. And yet there's something about this girl just like the meatball head that weird feeling of déjà vu hitting him again.

~Melvin & Serena~

This was it! He was finally going to express his undying love for her right here at the park! He had waited for this moment forever! He was glad that Serena was the type of girl that really knew how to take charge. He probably would have never thought to simply go to the park, even though; it was one of the most romantic places to try something like this! Everyone else might consider her a total spaz, but his darling Serena could be just as amazing as any of else.

His heart was in this throat, his face flushing hard as he tried to stop shaking with excitement, and work up the nerves. He didn't want to scare her away. She was acting pretty shy already which was pretty unusual for her. To be honest he was a little scared too because he was finally going to kiss her in public! Yet, they were a couple in love for the first time so it was okay. This was the stuff teen romance was all about…

Wait where did she go?

~Darien & Raye~

This was nice. He couldn't really remember he been out with a girl for this long and didn't feel completely clueless. Then again Raye was very, very mature for her age. He learned that she was attended one of the more impressive schools in the district, lived at a shrine, and cared about nature as much as he did. The skies were clear and there weren't a lot of other people out on the lake.

The two fell into a comfortable silence after a while just enjoying the view. He still couldn't believe that someone was going to destroy the entire park for yet another parking space. As if there weren't enough pollution on the planet. Pretty soon there wouldn't be any speck of nature within the city. It bothers him more than most people he suspects but right now he doesn't worry about it because he just wants to enjoy the…

Suddenly the birds go bonkers and the next thing he knows he's swimming to shore. And there goes the peace and quite he sighs yeah clearly Mother Nature was fighting back against the insanity.

**~Fin~**

_A/N: Had fun writing this one (as well as the next two that will be posted on Tuesday.) Yeah I went way over my initial 500 words or under but eh. I figure as long as these drabbles aren't too long its okay. It was never a hard limit anyways. *shrugs* so yeah if you enjoy this please leave a review or something. Thank you. _


	13. White out!

**D13: White out!**

_A/N: So today is Tuesday and here's a few more short stories. I hope I could finish by the end of the month. I can't stand how far behind I got with these since I've already finished the first season weeks ago and pretty much wrote up to 29 drabbles. Oh well we'll make it through. _

_'Think light thoughts, think light thoughts, think light thoughts,_ she chanted to herself as she inched towards her prize. She was going to do this without anyone's help! She had made a fool of herself once but the real fools would be everyone else once she won the wedding day contest! All she needed was the perfect fabric and her home was full of them. She just had to find the right length and materials. Then maybe she could get help from one of the girls at school or even Amy. She chuckled darkly to herself as she continues to creep towards her goal.

'It's not cheating it's just been resourceful,' she thinks as she nears her goal.

**~Elsewhere~**

Parental units were either gone or busy else where. Check. Annoying pest was playing video games in the living room. Check. Perfect! So she didn't know how to sew & no one was likely to help her. But she had determination and with the right fabric she would come up with something! Maybe she could get Andrew or Tuxedo Mask to help! _'They would be happy to go to Hawaii with me,'_ she thinks while tip-toeing down the hallway and towards the best fabric in the house.

'I'm a ninja, I'm a ninja, I'm a ninja,' she chants. This was going to be so easy. She couldn't help the naughty chuckle that escapes her as she rubs her hands through the curtains. So perfect, light, and white! They would make the perfect wedding grown and with these she would win the wedding contest for sure! Good luck was heading her way for sure!

"SERENA," Mama growls out sternly.

**~Across town~**

"RAYE! PUT THOSE BACK," Grandpa yelled chasing down his crazy granddaughter. 'Was something in the water,' he thinks.

Sadly, Serena or Raye didn't get the perfect fabric that day. Serena found herself grounded for a week and was force to go study for the rest of the day; meanwhile Raye was given a stern talking to from Grandpa. Then some stupid monster attacked but they defeated it. Clearly, it was all work and no rewards for these two. But at least they got an invite to Ms. Labret wedding after all.

**_~FIN~_**

**_A/N: _**_This was based on episode 13 'Wedding Day Blues,' In which both Raye and Serena try to steal fabric to make a wedding dress that they can't even make in the first place cause they are total dorks._


	14. Expose

**D 14: Expose**

All eyes were on him and the pressure was getting in the way of his creative focus. He had become one of the top landscape photographers in the country now. His future looked very bright but he wasn't feeling his muse anymore. Since winning the competition the world around him looked so blurry and out of focus. He was full of doubts and getting tried of all the unwanted attention from the people at school and the media. He wanted to be alone and get back in tune with nature. Could he every top his last entry or was it all down hill now?

He was alone in the school dark room going over his latest photos. Did he really have it in him to be a photographer? None of his pictures had the same energy as his prize winning one. The sky had been so colorful as they colored the mountains with a nice array of hues. His prize winner had been a one in a million shot and he was just lucky to have been there as it happened. Would get more chances like that?

Why was he so out of focus? He liked taking pictures ever since he was a kid. It's been his dream to be a photographer and nature was his muse. Yet he was feeling so under developed now. He had to get out and focus himself. Frowning he set aside all his newer photos, grabbed some extra film and his camera. He had to keep taking more pictures! He was just in a slump but once he was back out there he could find his muse again. He just had to find that magic shot again! Things would work out.

He pushed all the dark thoughts out of his mind as he roam around the local park. Refocusing himself by taking pictures just for the joy of it, these pictures weren't going to win any prizes but they might help him regain his confidence. The sun was casting the perfect light for any subject. Then there was. The perfect shot! The city being bathed under the sunset the skyscrapers, mountains, and sky blending into each other.

He inched closer but couldn't seem to focus his camera correctly. Something was making him inch a little closer. It was risky but maybe he could step over the railing and onto the cliff it was the perfect spot of this shot if only…

Before he could react or take the shot he was falling but in the next moment he was saved by a dark hair gentleman. He was shaken for a while but he kept his cool. He was fine, his camera was fine, and he was alive. The doubts were coming back though. He had almost died! Was it all worth it and looking back no the lighting was all wrong! What was he thinking?

"Anything for a shot huh," asked the stranger.

"Yeah…just trying to regain my focus," Peter replied.

"I'm sure you will," said the stranger before taking off.

Shortly afterwards Peter's whole world would be out of focus and it would take the help of a certain Sailor Scout to help him regain it back and chase away all the darkness and doubts. He would go on to take some great pictures of the moon however but that's a story for another time.

**~FIN~**

_A/N: Just wanted to try something a little different. Peter seemed like such an interest character to write for since so little is known about him and like so many one-shot characters we never really see what happens to him. This short was based on Episode 14: Shutter bugged. _


	15. Dear Mika

**D: 15 Dear Mika **

He hadn't meant it! He really hadn't. It had happened too fast for him to react. He broke her doll and really, really hurt her feelings. The more she cried the more he wanted to do something but he didn't want people to think they were boyfriend and girlfriend. That was just embarrassing! He liked Mika but just as a friend, friend. He would have to go home and try to figure out how to make it up to her.

He spent the reminder of the school day just feeling guilty and ashamed of his action. After avoiding his mom and locking himself to his room he flopped down on his bed. Maybe he should call her? But he didn't want to get in trouble with her mom who might tell his mom. No a phone call was out. Maybe he could go see her but she might cry again. That would be uncomfortable too. He buries his face into his pillow. _'What was the best way to apologize to a girl,'_ he wonders.

He finally decided maybe the best thing to do was writing her a letter but he wasn't really great with words. A simple sorry probably wasn't going to cut it either. It had to be a little longer and very sincere. He takes out his some paper and a pen and begins to write:

_Dear Mika,_

_I just wanted to say I didn't mean to break your doll. It was accident and it wasn't really my fault it was Tommy's. And I wanted you to know we are still friends and…_

'UGH! No,' he thinks and crumbles up the paper into a ball and tosses it. That sounded so stupid. He tries again:

_Dear Mika,_

_I'm sorry about your doll. Maybe you can come over my house and we can make another one together?_

Right? Maybe that would work even though he didn't really know anything about dolls. Besides what would the boys in his class say if they found out! He couldn't help make dolls he was a boy after all. Besides the one he broke had won Mika a prize. No way could that be replaced easily. After a few more failed attempts the next note reads:

_Dear Mika,_

_I'm sorry about your doll. I know it was very special and I could have been careful. I just wasn't thinking and I didn't mean to make you cry. Guys are so dumb huh?_

Wait he was a guy! He didn't want Mika thinking he was dumb too. He sighs. This was way too hard. Maybe he could get his dad to help? No, he wasn't a baby he could solve his own problems. He could do this. He would write this letter to Mika and everything would be okay again. Hopefully, Mika wouldn't cry anymore and they could just be friends again. He didn't need any…

"SAMMY," Serena roars as she bursts into his room.

'Oh great, Serena butting in things can't get any worst!' Sammy thinks.

Now his annoying older sister was here chewing him out about the doll. As if she would make things any better! He tries to tune out her bellowing but for once she was making some sense. Maybe it was better to apologize face to face? Despite being a total goof ball Serena was a girl so maybe it wouldn't be so bad taking some advice from her. Plus, he didn't ask for her to get involved after all.

What's the worst that could happen?

**~FIN~**

A/N: _This one was based off episode 15 'Dangerous Dollies'. Sammy/Shingo accidentally breaks Mika's prize winning doll and pretty much spends the whole episode upset about it himself. It's one of the first times we actually get to see some sibling bonding between him and Serena. (Maybe the new anime series will provide more moments like this?) _


	16. Masked Love

**D16: Masked Love**

_A/N: These next drabbles are hard since this is dealing with one of my first OTP before I even knew what that was. Sadly they were not to be though. So many feels! *sniff* _

She couldn't wait till school was over. Who else could it be? At first she was a little bummed out that he invited every girl in the district but clearly there was no other way to find her! She never told him where she lived or where she went to school! Actually she not even sure if they actually had a chance to introduce herself. The whole thing was like a fairy tale with secret letters, identities, and midnight meetings? It's a good thing she read the right kind of romance novels these days. Too bad it would be a pain to get out of the house now that all the parents and teachers knew about it as well.

Finally its the end of the school day and the closer Molly got home the more excited she felt. She almost was skipping by the time she reached the door. Of course, just as expected the school had already filled in her mom about the "prank" letters and even more predictable mama didn't want Molly anywhere near the mall tonight.

"You're too smart to get involved in such nonsense and it sounds dangerous," Mama said.

"Oh Mama it's just a prank. No one is really taking it seriously. Besides we have a big test coming up so I'm just going out to studying," Molly replied back.

"Don't stay out too late Molly," Mama said as she watched Molly leave the house.

She didn't often lie to her mama but this was for love! Besides, everyone else was sure to be there so it wasn't going to be that dangerous. However, if things worked out maybe she could get there a little earlier. She had to make sure it was Maxfield Stanton and if so it would be nice to talk to him again without anyone else getting in the way.

He was so much older though. Did she really have a chance with a guy like him? He was clearly way rich and very handsome. He could probably have any girl he wanted too while she was kind of ordinary and still in Jr. High! The more she moved forward the more she doubted but she couldn't help but feel the attraction towards the guy. Not since meeting him on the tennis court that day. Something special was bound to happen when she was with him. She was so sure!

She wished she could have picked out a nicer outfit but she didn't want to mama to expect anything and no one got too dressed up to study anyway. It wasn't like he was going to totally sweep her off her feet anyways. More importantly, she really did have to study before she met up with this so called Tuxedo Mask person anyway. It was the least she could do to calm her racing heart and not totally lie to her mom.

Maybe she would pick up a fairy tale for old time sake?

~FIN~

_A/N: Based off episode 16: 'Who is that Masked Man?' Molly was the only one to figure out that the fake Tuxedo Mask was Maxfield Stanton but ended up getting her energy sapped. Meanwhile the real Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon got trapped in an elevator running from a lion. (Fun times) _


	17. Blurred Lines

**D 17: Blurred Lines**

_A/N: Seriously, why hasn't there been a Sailor V OVA or movie yet? Then again we still haven't heard a lot about the new Sailor Moon series either have we? Anyway this one is based off episode 17 'An Animated Mess' hope you enjoy it. _

They had finally done it! They had been tapped to work on the new Sailor V movie and even if they were just interns this was their shot to work as semi-professionals! It would be so rewarding seeing their names in the credits. The whole school was proud of them and couldn't wait to see it together. Everything was so exciting and going much better than expected.

Yet, she couldn't seem to keep up with the demand and she didn't expect it to so much work so soon. Both the director and editor had a lot of demands and high standards. She was lagging behind just a bit and she knew it. They had told her that she needed to work on her lines and shading more. She could never get Sailor V's outfit just right the lines were always off and it would show in the final product if she wasn't careful enough.

She had tried every trick she knew. Yet no matter what her lines weren't coming out right. Maybe it was time to use her special pencils? No! She and Lori had promised to use them together on something special but this was special wasn't it? Lori would understand wouldn't she? Besides, Lori was a natural. She was keeping up and her Sailor V drawings were just as good as the pros! Everyone in their department was in awe of her work but then Lori was always the better artist anyway. It was no surprise that she got the internship.

It would be okay. She would use the special pencils and explain things to Lori once the movie was over and hopefully she would understand. She just needed them for her line work and keep up with the work flow. Everything would work out in the end right? She opens the metal case and gets started on the next batch. Yeah things would work out.

**~A few days later~**

Lori was a completely different person, working non-stop and try as might Cassie couldn't get her friend to stop and the more she worried the more mistakes she seemed to be making. Looking at Lori's stack of drawings was getting to be a little intimating as well. How was she able to finish that many cells in one day? It seemed her drawings were getting better and better too! The editor was actually praising her daily which only increase Lori's daily output doing more cells than even the professionals! Something was wrong.

Had Lori found out about the pencils? Was this her way of punishing her for it? That no matter what she used or did she could never catch up to her natural raw talent? Looking over Lori's Sailor V's designs was jarring as not a line was out of place and the shading was just right. It was almost unnatural! The feeling of guilt was getting too much for Cassie. She should be the better friend and tell Lori the truth. She would understand. Yet try as she might Lori was just too focus and becoming colder and colder. Was she feeling betrayed?

The lines between friendship and competitiveness seemed to have become blurred. Was there a way to erase the pain, guilt, betrayal, and doubt? Could she try to redraw the lines of communication and friendship between Lori again? Looking inside the metal pencil case most of the pencils had been used up. She had to come clean and she hoped it wasn't too late.

**~FIN~**

_A/N: Yeah again with the one-shot characters because they are fun to write for! My head-canon was that Lori was the better artists than Cassie but couldn't handle the pressure as much. Either one of them probably could have been targeted by Nephrite's dumb crystal it just happened to be Lori because that's just how the stars worked? LOL anime plot devices! Hope you're enjoying these drabbles as much as I do writing them. Let me know with a review or something thanks. _


	18. Cloudy Gems

**D 18: Cloudy Gems**

_A/N: Last one for now! How about that Sailor Moon press conference last weekend? -_- Yeah same here. Anyway hope you enjoyed today's batch of short stories. _

Had it been a bad dream? So many weird things had been happening lately to people in the city. Actually, weird things had been happening to her as well and it had started way back at Mama's jewelry shop. Good thing they had the Sailor Scouts to protect them. Still a girl had to be careful these days around the city. She thinks back to a couple of days ago. Had Maxfield really attacked her? Everything about that night was killing her. While tonight was just boring her to death!

She wished she had a date or someone her own age to talk to around here. She lets out a heavy sigh. These parties were so boring and these heels were killing her! She had tried to opt out but Mama wanted her to be her to help mingle with potential buyers. So here she was all dressed up and literally no where to go; waiting for some princess to introduce some family crystal for all the art dealers like mama and reports to drool over! The whole thing was a total snooze feast if you asked her. She wished she was back at home studying or watching the latest comedy show on TV.

Seeing all these guys in so dressed up kept making her think back to the night she snuck out to see Maxfield Stanton. For some reason she was having trouble remembering what had happened at all. It was so fuzzing. She was sure she had been the first to see him but after that it was so fuzzy. Like a dream she just couldn't recall. Yet, now she just had this bad feeling about the guy that she couldn't shake off.

Secretly, she's hoping he would be here as she so badly wanted to see him again. It didn't make sense but there was just something about him that was alluring. She just wanted another chance to talk to him and maybe get to know him better. Deep down Molly knows the guy is way out of her league but she can't help but just want to be close to him.

Then lurking in the shadows there he is! Molly can't believe her luck! She might get her wish. Yet she worries what are these bad vibes she is getting. Is Maxfield dangerous? Before she had time to really think things through her head goes cloudy again and the next thing she knows she waking up on the floor.

Had it all been a dream again?

**~FIN~**

_A/N: WOW! I wrote & typed up drabbles 13-17 before the second Sailor Moon press conference last Sunday and was in a GREAT mood! I was thinking we would at least get a teaser or concept art for the new Sailor Moon anime but LOL nope. It was just about the musical and more products! (Basically, things we already knew!) I've never been so disappointed in my life! I'm glad I just mooched off other moonies via twitter because if I had paid for the stream I would have been totally peeved. Anyway, don't worry my feels won't affect the next drabbles too much anyway since I wrote them before all that nonsense. It's number 30-40 that might get affected. -_- (Yeah I'm really behind like that) See you tomorrow or Thursday with more short stories! If you liked this last batch let me know okay!_


End file.
